One Minute In Heaven
by hermoine snape
Summary: Harry visits one minute in heaven with his parents and godfather and finds out what will happen to the one person he loves. What will he choose? Will he choose heaven or earth? HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile. Attempt of suicide but nothing major!

* * *

_**One Minute In Heaven **_

* * *

Harry stood at the pearly white golden gates of heaven watching others enter through with smiling faces. He saw angel standing in front of the gates with a scroll in his hands checking off names. The angel had long blonde hair, tone skin, and blue eyes with white wings. The angel looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Dead before your time Harry Potter." said the angel and looked down at the scroll. "I wasn't expecting to see you until you're 200 years old."

Harry blinked in shock. "_ 200 years old. I married Ginny and had a family." _thought Harry.

"Were you in such a hurry to see us Harry." said a male voice.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and saw a man with messy black, tone skin, brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses. A woman with long red hair, pale skin, bright green eyes and slim womanly figure. Another man with long wavy black hair to his shoulders, tone skin, blue eyes and nicely trimmed beard.

"Dad, Mom, Sirius?" said Harry shocked to see them standing behind the closed gate.

"In the flesh. Well sort of." said Sirius. "We got it from here Archie."

"Don't call me that." said the angel with the scroll.

Lily smiled and opened the gate. She quickly pulled her son into her arms. Harry wrapped his arms around slender waist. She was more beautiful than in the pictures he had as the only reminder of his parents. He breathed in her scent of milk and honey that reminded him of Hermione. Harry pulled back from his mother's embrace and he quickly found himself in his father's arms. James kissed his brow and Sirius pulled his godson into his arms soon as James let go.

"Did you and Hermione get together?" asked Sirius just as he pulled out of the hug.

"No. I'm with Ginny." said Harry with a smile.

The group walked away from the gate. Harry looked around the white fluffy clouds and bright light blue sky. It was peaceful with angels meeting their families once again.

Sirius shook his head in disapproval. "The Weasely family only want you for the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potter name and money. She doesn't love you. She has been using love potions on you since last year."

"Yes. It's disgusting how their using you son. Do the right thing and go for the woman that loves you for you." said James. He looked at Lily lovingly. "I did with your mother."

"You were happy?" said Harry.

"Yes sweetheart. For almost 12 years of marriage. We were 18 when we got married. We were blessed with you." said Lily with a bright smile. The family sat down on a fluffy white cloud. "Let's see what will happen if decide to stay here with us," and the clouds parted.

* * *

Hermione sat on the wet ground the rain poured down drenching her. The funeral of Harry James Potter had just ended and the cemetery was empty; expect for her dressed in a simple black dress. She traced her best friend's name on the cold wet marble stone.

_Harry James Potter _

_July 31, 1980 - June 13, 1998_

_Friend and War Hero _

_Each snowflake is different and beautiful in it's own way. _

* * *

"I wrote that in a poem I gave her on her 18th birthday. I gave her a snowflake necklace and had that engraved on the back." said Harry. "But why isn't anyone there to comfort her? They all left her."

"Some people grieve differently than others, son. For Moony for example. He needs time to himself for a few days to get his emotions under control. But he'll be there to comfort her. You'll see." said James.

"But that doesn't make it right." said Harry. Lily squeezed her son's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't you worry Harry things will be just fine." said Lily gently.

* * *

Hermione let a loud sob leave her parted lips. She slowly pulled out a white lily from her pocket. "I brought you your favorite flower," and she slowly laid it down on the still loose dirt. Hermione broke down into violent sobs that shook her entire body.

* * *

"Someone needs to be there and comfort her." said Harry. "This is when she's most vulnerable. She doesn't handle death well." he whispered.

"Hermione was the only one that knew your favorite flower. She was the only one that cared to learn the small things about you." said Sirius. "Don't you worry. Someone's coming." Sirius rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "It's Snape, McGonagall and her parents."

Harry sighed in relief. He was glad someone was going to help her. He believe his family that Remus would be there in few days. He loved Moony has a second godfather and good friend.

* * *

Minerva knelt down in front of Hermione her umbrella shielding the rain from both witches. Minerva tucked a wet curl behind Hermione's ear. Severus cast a drying charm over Hermione. He removed his cloak and wrapped it gently over her shoulders. He helped her to her feet while Minerva kept her umbrella over Hermione.

"Harry loves lilies. No one else knew that." whispered Hermione. "William Shakespeare was his favorite author. He was amazing writer." She cried harder causing her knees to buckle. Severus and John caught Hermione around the waist.

Severus owed Harry his life. Harry had taken a curse in the chest which was the result in his death. Harry's heart had failed within several minutes of his arrival at Hogwarts Hospital Wing. John helped Severus support Hermione from the cemetery followed by Minerva and Jane.

* * *

"Me and Hermione had played 20 questions one night in the common room when we couldn't sleep. That's how she knew all those small things about me. No one else knew those small things about my life." said Harry with a small smile, but faded and said, "Why did the Weaselys just leave her? I don't understand."

"Just watch Harry." said Lily. "You wont like what you hear," and Harry turned to the scene.

* * *

The Weasely family sat around the long table at the Burrow. A copy of the Daily Prophet in the center of the table. A picture of Harry on the front page.

"Another story on Harry James Potter." said Ron in disgust. "He's dead so stop talking about how he saved the Greasy Git of the Hogwarts Dungeons."

Ginny grabbed a letter that the post owl just dropped on the table. She quickly opened it. She read out loud.

"The Weasely family,

The reading of Harry James Potter's Will be read on the first of July at ten am at Grinngotts Bank. You are to be present at the reading. Do not be late.

Sincerely,

Griphook

Potter's family accountant, trusty and adviser"

Ginny folded the letter and sat it down on the table.

"He made a will?" said Molly in awe.

Ginny smirked. She would get a large chuck of the Potter fortune. She was going to be the next Mrs. Potter. But that never happened, but he loved her. The love potions she had been given him for the past year had better paid off.

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed her face buried in her pillow. The letter about Harry's will reading would be soon. It was her idea for him to make out a will, and he found it a wonderful idea. She gripped her pillow until her finger became num but she didn't care. She couldn't feel anything only the loss of her best friend. Hermione heard her mother call for supper but she wasn't hungry. She wanted to stay in her room and never leave. She felt like her soul had been ripped in half.

Meanwhile, John and Jane sat in the living room waiting for Remus, Minerva and Severus to arrive. They had became worried about their daughter. She hadn't eaten or left her room since Harry's funeral and, they feared the worse would happen. Green flames appeared in the harp of the fireplace and Minerva, Remus and Severus stepped out into the living room. They dusted the ashes off their robes.

"What has happened?" asked the Headmistress.

"Hermione won't eat or leave her room. We're getting worried." said John.

"Oh dear Lord. She's killing herself. Severus get to her quickly." said Minerva.

Severus ran out of the living room and up the stairs taking two at a time. He ran to the door followed by John, Jane, Remus and Minerva. He turned the knob only to find it locked. He drew his wand before Minerva could blink and had it opened. They walked into the room. Minerva covered her mouth in shock at the scene.

Hermione laid on the bed both wrists cut blood pooling on the mattress and floor. Her face sheet white and breathing was labor.

Severus quickly healed her wrist with a wave of his wand and healing bandages wrapped themselves over the gashes. He checked her pulse with a shaky hand. It was weak but still there. He pulled out a travel potions bag and pulled out several healing potions. He slowly poured them down her throat. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh of relief.

"It was close. Too close." whispered the Potions Master.

Minerva, Remus, John and Jane stared at the young woman that laid in the bed before them. They had no idea that Hermione was so depressed that she wanted to kill herself.

"Why?" was all John said.

Minerva bent down and picked up a blood covered note off the floor. She quietly read it to herself before she could get the tightness in her throat to disappear.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes. "Don't do that again Mione. I want you to live your life and have kids." He opened his eyes and watched the scene.

* * *

Minerva cleared her throat and held the letter with a shaky hand. She read out loud.

_Dear Mom and Dad, (I know Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and Remus are there.) _

_If you are reading this letter than I had done what I have set out to do. I hate leaving you, but I can't carry on this way any longer. It's just too hard. My heart and soul left with Harry. Then, I realized that Harry and I were soul mates. I was seeking death to be with him I have found it. I am no longer whole only a shell of myself. I love you all. Yes even you Severus Snape. You pushed me to become better in what ever I did. Minerva McGonagall, I could come to you about anything. I love you for it all. Remus, I love you, and thank you for the late night hot chocolate and chats. To Mom and Dad thank you for loving me and understanding me. To my darling Harry I am own my way to you. _

_Love you, _

_Hermione _

Minerva shakingly dropped the letter to the floor. Jane turned and cried into her husband's shoulder. She walked over and sank next to Severus, who was still sitting on the bed.

* * *

Harry turned and looked at his parents and godfather in shock at the news of hearing that he and Hermione were soul mates. They all nodded to conform it was true.

"Your father and I are soul mates." said Lily and James kissed on the lips and smiled.

"Oh, look Harry your will reading." said Sirius excitedly.

"Only Padfoot would get excited about this." said James with a chuckle. Harry only shook his head but chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Weasely family (except for Percy who wasn't there), Hermione, Remus, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sat in a room at a long table at Grinngotts Bank to hear Harry's will. Severus sat there wondering why he was among Potter's friends. Because Harry had never liked him. The goblin, Griphook walked into the room and placed a folder down on the table and sat down in the chair behind him.

"We are here to hear the last Will and Testament of Lord Harry James Potter." said Griphook and opened the folder in front of him. "Let us begin."

"I, Lord Harry James Potter mind sound and body leave this last will and testament in hope to help in away after my death.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fund, I leave the sum of 100 million galleons for repairs of the school. Headmistress McGonagall I wish you luck in helping those that may need your guidance.

Miss Minerva McGonagall, I leave the sum of 5 million galleons to do as you wish. I also leave you a diamond necklace of a lion." Griphook handed Minerva a long slender black box.

She took the box with tears in her eyes. She remembered Lily wearing the necklace a good bit. James had gotten it for her as a graduation gift.

"Mr. Severus Snape, I leave you the sum of 5 million gallons. I want you to open the potion research lab. I'm sorry for ease dropping on that conversation. Promise me to take on Hermione as your apprentice. She's not such a know-it-all you think she is. Ok maybe a little. But she is laid back and so funny and loveable. I also leave you the Potter Potion Journals. Please use them well. It's a thank you for always saving my ass in school. "

Griphook handed Severus over stack of five thick journals. The Potions Master quietly took them from the goblin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasely I leave you the sum of seven million for every year that you had welcome me into your home. Thank you for everything.

Mr. Ron Weasely, I leave you the sum of 1,700 million for being such a wonderful friend. I also leave you my firebolt," Griphook handed the redhead the broom. "Miss Ginny Weasely, I leave 6,000 million and the Potter family rose diamond bracelet."

Griphook handed Ginny slender black box. She took it and anger flashed in her brown eyes.

"Mr. Remus Lupin, I leave you the sum of 12 million. Thank you for being there for my parents and Sirius. Buy you some new damned robes. Than as the last of the Marauders I leave your very own creation the Marauders Map and my invisibility cloak. Thank you for everything Moony."

Griphook handed Remus the cloak and map. He took them with tears in his eyes. He smiled gently at the items in front of him.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I leave you the sum of the remaining Potter fortune and the tile of Lady Potter the sum of 1,000.7 billion galleons. The Potter library and the Potter estates in Ireland, Rome, Greece and France. Jewels, Potter Gardens. The Potter clan's pride and joy Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard. The last thing I did for you. My book of creative poem works.

You were the most important apart of my Hermione. You never left my side. I love you for it and much more. I want you to continue to work hard, but not too hard "Miss Bookworm." I love you and thank you for loving me for me. Remember house elves do not want to be freed.

You will and always be my other half, my sun and moon. My north star that will lead me home. My heart to my soul. My love."

Griphook handed Hermione a notebook of poems, key to the Potter vault, the deeds to the Potter estates and properties. She took them with shaky hands. Severus took them before she dropped them. Minerva brushed the curls from her left shoulder. Griphook closed the folder and left the room closing the door behind him.

"What in the name of hell! You get everything!" snapped Ron.

Hermione jumped and grabbed Severus's arm. Remus stood up and walked behind Hermione and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"I don't know why I'm getting everything. Honest. You can have it all but the library and the school. If you answer this one question." said Hermione.

"I'll answer it." said Ginny, knowing she'll get it correctly.

"What was Harry's favorite flower?"

"A red rose." said Ginny smiling.

"No, it was a white lily." said Hermione and rose from her chair along with Minerva and Severus. They grabbed their things. Soon followed by Remus.

"Why are you still wearing black?" sneered Ron.

Hermione stopped at the door and slowly turned around. "I will always wear black. I lost the man I ever loved," and she walked out the room followed by Remus, Severus and Minerva.

* * *

They're horrible!" sneered Harry. "What happened to them?"

"Potions sweetheart. They can make people things. They only befriended you because you were the "Chosen One," and it's a horrible thing." whispered Lily.

The image changed and they now were looking down at Harry's body that laid in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Poppy and Severus were working tirelessly to save Harry.

"I thought I was dead." said Harry looking at his own body.

"Nope, between the living and the dead." said Sirius. "You've seen what will happen if you choose to stay with us."

"It's your choice son." said James.

Harry looked at his best friend and back at his family and back at Hermione. He didn't want to leave her. He needed to tell her he loved her.

"We'll always be watching over you." said Lily lovingly. "Go live your life and have a family with Hermione."

Harry smiled and hugged each of them. "I'll see you soon! But hopefully in 200 years."

James winked at Sirius and pushed Harry. Harry felt a pull at his navel and the spinning sensation. The flashes of war and beating Voldemort and taking a curse in the chest for his Potions Master flashed before his eyes. The beauty that was waiting for him to hold her.

* * *

Review me and let me know what you think about chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to thank you for the many wonderful reviews. I can't believe how popular this story has become in a short period of time. It was going to be a little one shooter, but it seems I'll have to extend it a little bit. Hermione snape

* * *

Harry gasped for air. It felt like his chest was on fire and beyond anything he had had ever felt in his life. He couldn't move his muscles or speak at the moment. It was too painful and the sounds of movement, and the cast of healing spells hurt his sensitive ears.

"He's back." said Severus in relief.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The room was nothing but a blur. He was determined to find Hermione. "Hermione." croaked Harry. "Hermione."

Severus looked down at the young man that had saved his life. "We lost you there for a minute Potter."

Harry looked over to his right and saw the Potions Master holding out his glasses. Harry weakly took them and put them on and the room came into view. The only thing he could see was the green closed curtain around his bed.

"Professor get Hermione." whispered Harry and gasped in the pain in his chest. "Please."

No Mr. Potter-"

Severus interrupted Poppy and said, "He will see Miss Granger. That is the end of it."

The Potions Master pulled back the curtain and stepped out and closed it behind him. He didn't want the other people disturbing Harry. Severus walked over to the other side of the wing.

Hermione paced the wing limping from the pain in her right leg. She had her left arm in a sling and cuts and bruises on her face. She knew that she'd carry a good many scars that were hidden under her battle worn clothes.

Remus gently pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. He looked over at the closed curtain praying for a miracle. He turned and looked at the Weasely family and he felt the wolf shift inside of him. He didn't like the fake concerned faces. He quickly realized that they were only friends with Harry because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the one woman that truly loved Harry for Harry.

"I can't loose him Moony." Hermione whispered into his chest.

"You won't Miss Granger." said Professor Snape. Hermione quickly turned around nearly causing her to loose her balance, but Remus steady her feet. "Harry's just fine Hermione." he whispered so that the Weaselys didn't hear him call them by their given names. "Harry's wake. He's asking for you."

Hermione smiled and slowly made her way across the wing. Remus sighed in relief grateful that she didn't loose the man she loved. Severus smirked slightly.

Hermione stepped through the green curtain and closed it behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry slowly opened his eyes and he saw her smile. His heart did back flips and his stomach tied up into a tight knot.

"Hermione." whispered Harry gently taking her right hand. "Thank heavens your safe."

She bit her bottom lip and tears streamed down her face. "I was scared I'd loose you."

"You did for a minute." he whispered. She gave him a puzzled expression. "I spent one minute in heaven. I saw Mom, Dad and Sirius. I saw things happen if I stayed with them. I didn't like what I saw." Hermione let a sob escape her parted lips. "They gave me a choice to stay or come back." She closed her eyes and more tears fell. "I had to come back." She opened her eyes. "I had to come back and tell you I love you."

Hermione laid her head gently on his right shoulder and her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. She was in his arms where she belonged.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger with everything I am." he whispered.

She slowly sat up and dried her face with her sleeve. She smiled slightly. She loved him since their third year. Their adventure with the time turner meant a lot to her. It was only them and Ron wasn't there to complain.

"Please say something. You're scaring me." said Harry with a frown.

Hermione smiled and fresh tears fell down her face. "I love you Harry. I love you so much. I have since our third year."

"Come closer. I want to-"

Harry was cut off when two soft full lips made contact with his own. He recovered from his slight shock and passionately returned the kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth gently cresting her tongue with his own.

The green curtain opened and Professor McGonagall smiled and quietly closed them. She turned Severus and whispered, "Let's not disturb them." Severus raised a brow and the couple walked away from the closed curtain.

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven Harry's family looked down with smiles on their faces.

"He did it!" squealed Lily and jumped into James's arms in excitement. She began to kiss him senseless.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to the scene in the Hospital Wing. He frowned at what he was seeing. He tapped his fellow marauder's shoulder. James pulled back and looked down through the parted clouds.

"Oh dear, this isn't good. The Weasely girl isn't very nice." said James. He shifted Lily in his lap and the trio watched quietly.

* * *

Ginny looked at the closed curtain and narrowed her eyes. She should have seen Harry first. Not the mudblood that was with "her" Harry. She had worked too hard to get to the Potter wealth and power. And he asked for Granger.

"That bitch. I should have been the first one at his side. Not that bookworm mudblood." hissed Ginny to her mother.

"I know dear. Harry's just distraught. He didn't know what he was saying." said Molly reassuringly to her only daughter.

Remus gasped at what he had just heard and slowly turned around and faced the Weasely family with amber eyes. "What did you just call Hermione?" he growled.

Ginny turned and looked at her ex-professor with innocent brown eyes. "I'm just worried for my Harry. Hermione's been with him for along time."

"I heard you quite clear Miss Weasely." growled Remus. "You never cared for Harry. You only wanted Harry for the money and his fame. You knew his family is the oldest family in Wizarding Britain. Didn't you?" he asked the Weasely family.

"Of course we did. The Potter name goes back to days of Merlin, Arthur Pendradgon and Godric Gryffindor, fool How do do you think he has all that the money and the Lordship." snapped Ron, who was laying on the bed with his right leg propped up in a sling. "We're not stupid werewolf."

Remus quickly went for his wand. He turned when he felt a hand on his arm. Minerva shook her head and turned to the Weasely family with angry eyes. She wanted to hex them so badly it was burning like a wild fire.

"You all used Harry. Didn't you?" hissed Minerva.

"Of course not dear." said Molly, like she was talking to one of her children.

"Why you-"

"Easy Minerva. We don't need that Scottish temper getting way from you." said Severus, who stood nearby. He pulled out his wand and made chairs appear. "Do sit down and don't move." He flicked his wand and the Weasely all sat down in the chairs. "You make me sick," and he turned on his heels storing his wand back up his sleeve.

Remus gently pushed Minerva in the small of the back and led her to the other side of the wing. He looked back and growled in his chest.

Hermione sat in the chair next to Harry's bed watching him sleep. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair. She smiled slightly at him. She had finally told him that she loved him. He loved her in return. It was almost too good to be true.

The curtain opened and Remus, Minerva and Severus enter the small area. Minerva closed the curtains behind her. She flicked her wand and made three chairs appear, and they sat down and watched Harry sleep.

"What did he tell you?" asked Minerva.

Hermione turned to the trio and told them everything Harry had told her about meeting his parents and Sirius to Ginny dosing him with love potions to get to the Potter money. They all looked at Hermione in shock; except for Severus, who had his suspicions about the family.

* * *

Harry slowly sat up and propped himself against the pillows. He painful gasped at the burning sensation in his chest. He had been in the Hospital Wing for two weeks and refused to see the Weasely family. He only allowed Hermione, Remus, Severus and Minerva to visit.

Harry smiled when Hermione walked into the wing and she sat down next his bed. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and removed the concealment charm off the Potter family ring that rested on his right hand. It was square shaped ring with a picture of a phoenix with a "P" in the lower center under the majestic bird. He slowly removed it from his hand.

"Will you wear this for me?" asked Harry praying for a yes.

Hermione smiled and nodded head. "Yes I'll wear your ring."

Harry smiled took her left hand and slowly slid it onto her ring finger. It magically sized it's self to her hand once he let go. A piece of parchment appeared in Harry's lap with a faint pop. Harry picked it up and turned over the envelope and saw the Ministry seal. He cracked the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Lord Potter, _

_Congratulations on your betrothal to Hermione Jean Granger. We wish you the best of luck and happiness. _

_Sincerely, _

_Windy Reese _

_Marital Affairs Office _

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. Harry only smiled. He had learned all the old customs from Griphook. The goblin had given him a book when he went to claim his inheritance when he turned seventeen. He knew he should have told her first, but he wanted to surprise her and instead he got shock not the joyful expression.

"Harry, did know it would do that right?" asked Hermione once the shock wore off.

"Yep." he said with a marauder's gleam in his green eyes. Hermione hit him on the arm. "Oww Hermione," he said rubbing his arm, "that hurt. I'm still recovering." She angrily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come here love." She shook her head. "Please." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Hermione with a smile.

Harry smiled and said, "Marry me of course," and explained about the book Griphook had given him.

"I'm glad you learned the ancient customs." said Hermione with a smile. "But you should have told me about the betrothal thing," looking at notice in her hands. Harry only smiled and kissed her hand.

* * *

Sirius and James doubled over in laughter. Lily crossed her arms in disapproval, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Oh come on Lily flower. You have to find it a little bit funny." said James.

"Ok. It's kind of funny and proud Harry took the time to learn the ancient customs. But he didn't ask the father's approval."

The men hissed at the idea of Mr. Granger reaction when he finds out about Hermione's betrothal.

"Man, that's not cool." said Sirius. "Mr. Evans would had James's head if he did that." James and Lily nodded in agreement and they turned back to scenes down below.

* * *

Ginny angrily stumped into the kitchen just as her mother sat breakfast on the table. She flopped down into a chair at the table. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her father and mother. She was royally pissed off. Harry had refused to see her in the hospital wing. She went to Hogwarts everyday in hope to see "her" Harry. But Harry had Tonks and Kingsley guarding the doors so that the Weasely family wouldn't enter without anyone knowing.

"I can't believe Potter posting aurors at the doors." growled Ron. "It's stupid. He's got my Hermione."

"I still can't believe you want that mudblood." said Ginny. "She'll mess up the pure Weasely and Pruett lines."

"Now. Now Ginny. We've told Ron that her brains make up for the blood ranking." said Arthur.

Ron stuck his tongue out at his little sister and turned to the food in front of him. He greedily piled it onto his plate. He began to scarf down the food without barely chewing.

"Slow down dear there's plenty." said Molly and they sat in silence trying to think of their next move to get back into Potter's life.

Fred, George, Bill and Fleur looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. It was sickening at what their family was doing. They had no idea that love potions were being used on Harry and that they were using it to get to the Potter money. The trio truly liked Harry. He had helped the twins start up their store. They liked Hermione. She was funny, smart and cared for others more than herself, and she made sure that twins products met the safety measures before they were sold.

* * *

"How could I have forgotten about the twins, Bill and his wife caring about Harry and Hermione. Feel like such and idiot." said Sirius, hitting himself upside the head. "I loved the twins."

Lily squeezed Sirius's shoulder. "It's all right. The others make you forget about some things. Harry will hear them out. It will come to him. I'll make sure of that." James smiled at his wife and they turned back to earth.

* * *

Minerva sat behind her desk in the Headmaster/mistress's Office. She looked at the bills for the repairs on the school. She began to get headache, because she didn't have the money nor the funds to repair the school.

Minerva looked up from the stack of papers when she saw the flames in the harp turn emerald green. She saw Severus step out of the flames followed by John and Jane Granger. The Headmistress had received an owl from Hermione's parents asking if it was possible for them to enter Hogwarts.

John had long shoulder brown hair pulled back neatly in a ponytail, nicely trimmed beard, tone skin, brown eyes, tall with board shoulders. Jane had blonde curly to her shoulders, tone skin, brown eyes enhanced with the right amount makeup, slim woman figure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger please have a seat." said Professor McGonagall motioning to the two arm chairs across from her desk.

"Thank you for allowing us to come." said Jane. "It means a lot to us since Hermione's been here with Harry. I mean she's told us why she's here."

Severus raised a brow that they knew of the war and the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. "She told you?"

"Well, of course she has." said Mr. Granger. "We had trust in those to protect our daughter. We knew that we didn't the ability to do it."

Minerva smiled slightly at the news of them understanding the protection of their daughter. She removed her glasses and rubbed face with her hands. She was exhausted.

"Minerva my dear." said the portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore. She turned and faced the painting. "Go and take the Grangers to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione."

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"Now Tabby I know things are hard at the moment, but it will work themselves out. I promise."

"You better be right Albus." she hissed and rose from her chair, put her glasses back on and walked around her desk. "Shall we make our way to the Hospital Wing."

John and Jane stood up followed by Severus and they all left the office. The door magical closed itself. They rode down the spiral staircase and into the corridor.

* * *

Tonks smiled at the Grangers remember meeting them at King's Cross Station last year, when she dropped Hermione off with her parents. The auror opened the doors and the group walked into wing. She closed the door after Severus had walked into the wing.

Poppy stood at Harry's bed looking at his chest. He had deep scar that started at his collar bone across his heart and stopped in the middle of his chest. The scar was fresh and deep red and area was deeply bruised.

Damn it Madame Pomphery that hurts." hissed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I will not have that langue in my wing." snapped Poppy.

Harry sank deep into his pillow with a painful sigh. "Sorry." he whispered.

Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's messy black hair and he sank deeper into the bed. He closed his eyes. Poppy left the couple when she saw the Headmistress, Potions Master and the Grangers. She nodded and went back to her office.

"Mom, Dad you made it." said Hermione with a slight smile.

Jane hugged her daughter soon followed by John and kissed her forehead. The couple saw Harry in the bed and he smiled slightly at Hermione's parents. He had meet them one time after his third year at King's Cross Station.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I should be asking you that, dear." said Mrs. Granger, and she kissed his forehead. "Hermione told me that you saved Professor Snape's life."

Harry smiled slightly at the Potions Master. "He saved me more than once over the years. I couldn't let him die not if I could save him."

"But we almost lost you because of it." said Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, but it gave me chance to see me parents and Sirius for awhile. It was a little blessing." he told Professor McGonagall. He turned to Hermione. "Remind me to chan…change my will, dear." He gasp at the slight pain his chest."

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. Severus raised a brow when he saw the Potter ring on Hermione's left hand. He knew that Harry and Hermione were betrothed. He smirked because he knew that Harry didn't ask for permission.

"They're betrothed." Severus whispered in Minerva's ear. She smiled at the couple. "I'm truly not surprised."

"Nor I." said Minerva not looking away from the young couple.

Jane and John pulled up a nearby chairs and sat down next to Harry's bed. Jane smiled. She was grateful that her daughter's best friend was safe. She found him a very honorable man. Harry slowly fell asleep. The potion the nurse had given him finally kicked in.

"Why are their people standing at the doors?" asked John.

Minerva and Severus sat down and explained about the Weasely family trying to weasel their into the Hospital Wing, and them using potions on Harry, and that he had thought about hiring them full time to protect Hermione from the Weasely family.

"Will he press charges?" asked Jane.

"We must gather up the evince," said Minerva, "before anything can be done."

John only nodded he knew that Harry had to bring up a strong case for it to hold up in court. The two professors told the Grangers that everything was in such a mess at the Ministry it was best to wait. John could only nodded in agreement.

"When will Harry be able to leave?" asked Jane.

"Next week." said Hermione.

"Than he will come home with us. How does that sound sweetheart?" said John. She beamed at her father and nodded.

* * *

"I'm glad he has somewhere to stay." said Lily. "I've always liked the Granger family." The men nodded in agreement.

* * *

Let me know what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Harry walked down the deserted castle corridors to the Gryffindor Tower to pack for the Grangers. The trip to the tower took a bit longer, because Hermione stopping Harry every so often to rest. He didn't ague about her fussing over him. He'd rather it be her than Madame Pomphery. The Fat Lady swung open without a password. She wished him a get well soon as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Get your things and I'll get mine. I'll met you in the common room." said Harry.

"Don't forget to shrink your truck." said Hermione.

"Don't worry so much love." he told her and gave her a gently kiss before ascending to the boys dormitories.

Hermione smiled and made her way to the girls dormitories to pack.

* * *

Poppy sat behind her desk studying John and Jane, who sat across from her desk. She wanted to inform them of Harry's care. She was pleased to hear that Mr. Granger was a muggle heart surgeon and that Mrs. Granger was R.N, and Poppy knew that Harry was in good hands.

"I'm glad you're both of you are in the medical field. It makes my job a lot easier." said Poppy. "I still want Harry looked after. The curse he took was a very server curse."

"I fear it was one of my own creations." said Severus stepping out of the shadows causing John and Jane to jump. He smirked at the couple.

"One of your creations?" said Jane in a startled tone.

Severus nodded his head. "It can be deadly. I will not go into it. It's a dark and very long story. Just keep an eye on the wound." He pulled out a jar of balm. "Put this over the scar. Once in the morning and once at night." He held it out of Jane. "It will keep the redness down and the burning of the scar."

Jane nodded and took the jar from the Potions Master. She put it inside her bag.

Severus turned to John and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, Mr. Granger Harry is a very good man unlike his blasted father." he hissed the last word.

"Severus." said Minerva warningly, who was sitting near Poppy.

He sneered at the Headmistress and turned back to the Grangers and continued, "Before I was interrupted. Harry is a very good man. I want you to trust him and trust his judgment. He's smart just like his mother. She was very gifted witch." he smiled slightly at the memory of Lily. "He'll take care of Hermione. He loves her dearly."

"What are you inquiring Professor Snape?" said John with a raised brow.

"I'm just telling you to trust him. Don't you worry he has enough to take care of your-"

"Severus Tobias Snape enough." said Minerva with a glare that could kill. He nodded knowing to stop before he got hexed by his godmother.

Poppy laughed behind her hand. She knew that Minerva and Severus always bickered back and forth. They had fought over him being Deputy Headmaster. She had told him he'd make a wonderful Deputy was when he finally caved in and told Minerva he'd be her Deputy.

Poppy cleared her throat and the group turned their attention back to the nurse. "Now that I have your attention. Is there any questions?" John looked at and Jane and shook her head. "Good. Now the children should be back at any moment," and they all left the nurse's office.

* * *

Lily looked down at her son and the young woman that had stolen his heart. She smiled. She knew that Harry was in good loving hands with the Granger family and Hermione.

"Lily?" said James. She turned to her right and smiled. "Are you sill watching them?"

Lily nodded and turned back to the parted clouds. James sighed and sat down next to his wife. He pulled her into his lap and played with her red hair. He smiled down at the couple. He knew that Lily never stopped watching Harry over the years. He couldn't blame her. The second war had been hard on their son and many others and know Harry was in another battle. The battle of the Weasely family.

"Oh look dear they're in the hospital wing." said Lily gently and James held his wife close.

Sirius flopped down beside the Potters. "Oh goody the kids will be leaving Hogwarts soon." James and Lily smiled at the animagus.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing. Hermione had Crookshanks in his carrier and Harry had sent Hedwig head of them and told her to wait for them there.

"There you are kids." said Jane with a smile. "You've got everything?" They nodded and patted their jeans pockets. "Good."

Minerva walked up to Harry and Hermione. She pulled them each into a hug. "I'll open the school soon as I can. I want you to finish your seventh year."

The war had been fought during their seven and finally year, and the Headmistress want many students as she could get to return and finish their education. She didn't want Harry and Hermione know that she didn't have the money to repair the school.

Harry frowned slightly at the elderly witch before him. He quietly pulled her to the other side of the Hospital Wing. "What's wrong Professor McGonagall?"

"Don't you worry Mr. Potter. Everything is just fine." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry raised a brow. He could tell she was lying. He had taken Legmency lessons from Professor Snape and could tell when someone was lying. "Don't lie Professor. We both know that I own Hogwarts. She's my responsibility as much as yours."

Minerva sighed in defeat. She rubbed her temples with an index finger and thumb. The headache that had threaten to come had finally arrived. "I don't have the money for the repairs Mr. Potter. I'm stuck."

Harry gently rested a hand on the Headmistress's shoulder and gave it a gently comforting squeeze. "I'll go and speak to Griphook and have money move to the Hogwarts vault." Minerva opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off and continued, "I have plenty of money. It will take years build up what was destroyed, but don't you worry that head of yours."

Minerva pulled him into a gentle hug. "Thank you Harry." she whispered and pulled him back at arms length. "Thank you."

"We'll work it out together." said Harry with a smile. "As for now the Grangers are waiting for me. I'll send Hedwig and set everything up." He bowed slightly and went over to Hermione and her parents.

"Ready sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry nodded and winked at Minerva and the trio were gone by portkey.

"What was that about?" asked Severus walking up to the witch followed by Poppy.

She smiled at the couple before her. "Nothing dears. Everything's going to be just fine," and she left the wing.

Severus and Poppy turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. She watched the young man walked through the doors his robes vanishing from sight.

* * *

"Harry's just like you, James always taking care of others. He doesn't care about the money." said Sirius.

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement. "He'll do much for Hogwarts and the town. He wants everything fixed and running before the students return to school."

"Lily dear, it's not that easy." said James. "I wish it was, but it isn't."

"I know. I know." she whispered. "Oh look their at the Granger's house." Lily smiled brightly.

* * *

John parked the car in front of a two story brick house that was surround by open field and woods. The group got out of the car and looked around with a smile.

The house was brick with a wrap around porch with rocking chairs porch swing and fans that hung on the ceiling to spin the summer heat into a cool breeze. The shutters were painted in a deep brick red with a deep brown door with a gold knocker.

"Wow it's great." said Harry.

Hermione smiled at him. "Dad, likes hiking and things outdoors. He doesn't like living in cities or complexes. The lake is a mile away were we swim and fish."

He only smiled. He knew how much she liked to fish and camp. Hedwig landed on her master's shoulder and loving nibbled on his ear. He knew Hedwig liked the Grangers house because of the opened area where they lived.

"Hi girl, did you nice trip?" Harry asked his snow white owl. Hedwig hooted softly. "I'm glad."

"Come on kids." called Jane, who had the door open.

Harry walked up the stairs and watched Crookshanks paw at a butterfly. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and followed her father into the house. She closed the door behind her.

The small entrance hall had deep wooden floor, cream walls and wooden stairs that lead to the second floor with pictures that hung long the wall. The living room had the same wooden floors and cream walls, deep brown couch, loveseat, two armchairs and matching end tables and coffee table. A brick fireplace and mantle with pictures of Hermione and her family. A flat screen T.V. and shelf with DVDs. Then through the living room was the kitchen with wooden floor, deep green walls with lilies painted on the walls, round table that sat six, a counter that separated the dinning area from the cooking area with a stove, fridge and sink. A door on the right that lead to the backyard.

Than up the stairs held six bed rooms and bathrooms each joined to the bedrooms. They all had wooden floors, cream walls, king size four post beds, walk in closets with dressers, end tables and a large window; expect for Hermione's room who had deep midnight blue walls with stars on the walls and ceiling and large bookcase full of books and desk for her school work.

"Harry you are more than welcome to choose any room you wish. Except for the first room on the left that's my Granny and Grandpa's room when they stay." Hermione informed him. He nodded his head. "Let's go get settled."

"I'll call you down when supper's ready dears." said Jane and she headed to the kitchen followed by John, who was going to help her.

The couple nodded and they went upstairs to the bedrooms. Harry looked at the pictures that hung on the walls as they walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"Oh, Mom likes taking pictures." said Hermione with a smile.

Harry chose the room next to Hermione's room. She helped him get settled, but he didn't need much considering he put everything up with a wave of his wand. Hermione told him she'd be right back. She wanted to unpack. Harry nodded and watched her leave the room. Harry laid down on the soft blue cover. He was going to spend time with the woman he loved.

"Comfortable?" asked Hermione, who laid down next to her betrothed.

Harry turned his head to the right. "Yep. Very comfortable now that you're here."

Hermione blushed slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled back and tucked a curl behind her ear. Harry winced slightly at the pain that shot through his chest.

"My poor baby." said Hermione and poked out her bottom lip. "Where does it hurt?"

Harry pointed to forehead. Hermione kissed his lighting bolt scar. He pointed to his cheek. She kissed his left cheek. He pointed to his lips. Hermione chuckled and captured his lips with her own.

"Here." said Harry pointing to his chest.

Hermione looked him in his bright green eyes and slowly lifted his shirt. She saw his scar was red and angry looking. She slowly lowered her head and gently kissed his scar. Harry closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt her lowering his shirt.

"It's alright love." He told her when he saw tears in her eyes. "Come here love," and Hermione laid down beside him. He pulled her to his side. "I love you."

"I love you too." whispered Hermione and snuggled close to him as possible without hurting him.

* * *

"James look how cute they are!" gushed Lily.

James chuckled and nodded his head. He couldn't help but agree with his wife. They did make a cute couple.

"I kept on trying to hint to Harry to go for Hermione and not Ginny." said Sirius.

"Than your hints weren't strong enough Padfoot." said James but his statement held amusement.

"Oh you two hush. They're together now. That's all that matters." said Lily with a smile and the men nodded with smiles.

* * *

John stood in the doorway to Harry's room and smiled at the sleeping couple. He hated to wake them but supper was ready. He quietly walked into the room, but before he could take another step. He found him self at the end of Harry's wand.

"Easy Harry it's only me." said John with hands raised.

Harry lowered his wand. "Sorry Mr. Granger." he told him and looked over and saw Hermione asleep. "Supper's ready?"

"Yes. Hermione dear supper's ready." he quickly jumped back when he found himself at end of his daughter's wand. "Wow, easy Hermione."

Hermione lowered her wand breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Well, come along your mother has supper ready." John told them and he left the room.

Hermione laid back down onto the mattress breathing heavily. She turned and saw Harry with a smug look on his face. He kissed her gently on the lips and slowly sat up. He got out of the bed followed by Hermione. He held out his hand and they left the room hand and hand.

They enjoyed a nice cooked meal prepared by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry had to admit that he enjoyed the meal better than Mrs. Weasely's cooking. He assumed it was because it was made without magic and by hands. Cooked the muggle way. It was made with more care. He could truly tell the difference.

After dinner Harry offered to do the dishes, but Mrs. Granger told him not to worry about them. He winked at Hermione and waved his wand and the dishes were washed, put away and the left over food was sealed and put in the fridge.

"There all done." said Harry with a smirk that would make Severus Snape proud.

Jane chuckled slightly and kissed him on the forehead. She ushered the kids out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch a movie. They let Harry choose the movie. Hermione stuck in the movie Merlin.

"Wondered if that's how Merlin actually came to be?" asked John in wonder.

"Well, no one truly knows. That information left with Merlin himself." explained Harry. "Magic in it's self is sometimes unknown. Because magic is such an old and ancient craft the history has been changed and a lot of information lost."

"How do you know this dear?" asked Jane.

Harry smiled at the Grangers. "The Potter family is oldest family in Wizarding Britain ma'am. Even my family clan has lost information. Due to fires or others trying to keep the ancient secrets of magic it's self."

Hermione smiled at Harry, who had his head resting in her. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair. He slowly drifted off to sleep under her gentle touches. John and Jane couldn't help but smile at the couple.

"Sweetheart, what's the ring on her left hand?" asked Jane when she saw it.

"Oh, it's the Potter's family ring. Harry asked me to wear it."

Jane smiled and told her daughter that her father gave her his letterman jacket when they were high school. Hermione only smiled not wanting to tell them that she and Harry were actually betrothed.

* * *

"Ah that's so sweet Mr. and Mrs. Granger were high school sweethearts." said Lily beaming down at the couple through the parted clouds.

Sirius chuckled slightly. "It seems that it runs in the family. You and Lily. Mr. and Mrs. Granger and now Harry and Hermione. All school sweethearts. Well, for Harry and Hermione it's a little different."

"I still call them school sweethearts." she said and James couldn't help but agree with his wife.

* * *

Leave me a shout out and let me know what you think about chapter 3!

I'm sorry it's a short chapter! The next one will be longer!

X's & O's

hermione snape


	4. Chapter 4

Harry winced slightly when he sat down at the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He could hardly believe that he'd been at the Grangers for two weeks. He had everything set up to visit Grinngotts Wizard's Bank this afternoon. He needed to speak to his accountant about a money transfer and more legal matters. Then approaching John Granger about him being betrothed to Hermione was something that terrified him more than Lord Voldemort.

"Harry are you all right?" asked John as he sat at the table with his own cup of coffee.

He looked up and jumped slightly at the sight of his best friend's father sitting across from him. He didn't even here him enter the room. Harry nodded and took a sip of his coffee trying to think of a good way to break the news about him and Hermione. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, looky Prongs Harry's going to tell Mr. Granger about the betrothal." said Padfoot taking a handful popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

James grabbed several pieces and threw them at his fellow marauder. Lily shook her head and sat down next to James and handed him hot cup of coffee. He smiled and kissed his wife and the trio turned to the parted clouds.

"Come on sweetheart you can do this." said Lily and James pulled her into his side.

"Harry you know if something's bothering you, you can tell me." said John gently.

He nodded and looked the man directly in the eye. "You know that the Wizarding World holds many old customs." John nodded. "I am a Lord, sir. And a…with that comes old…oh how to tell you this."

"Hermione's not pregnant." said John.

"No sir. I would never do that. Not without a band on her hand sir." said Harry seriously. John sighed in relief. "You know that Hermione wears my ring, right?" John nodded again. "I did break one custom. I didn't ask your for your approval."

"Approval for what Harry?" asked John and took a sip of his coffee. He was proud of the young man for looking him in the eye with what ever is bothering him.

Harry waved his hand over the table and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him. "This sir. A notice of betrothal. Hermione agreed to wear my ring and it was magically filed as a betrothal."

John sighed in relief. "Gods Harry you had me worried that something seriously bad had happened."

Harry only raised a brow at the man. He had expected to be strangled, yelled at or even thrown out of the house. "Sir, you're taking this rather calmly. I would be strangling the man that didn't ask my approval of marrying my daughter."

John laughed at the young man. "Oh, I am angry young man. Very angry. I would be strangling you right now, but you are recovering from a war. So we'll put the strangling on hold."

* * *

James and Sirius couldn't help but bust out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They grabbed their sides as the tears rolled down their cheeks. Lily hit both men upside the head. James and Sirius paid no attention to the smacks upside the head.

"Put…it…on…hold!" laughed James. "That's one I've…never heard of!"

"Harry's facial expression was…priceless!" gasped Sirius.

"Will you two knock it off!" hissed Lily but giggled at the men. She couldn't help but love them.

"Yes dear." said James and gave her quick kiss.

"Stag whipped." mumbled the dog animgus.

"Yep and love every minute of it." said James with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"I understand sir." whispered Harry. "I want you to know that I love Hermione. It took me spending one minute in heaven to make me see it. Because the best thing can be right in front of you and not realize it until it's too late."

* * *

"Oh yea that was sooth pup!" said Sirius and gave James a high five. Lily shook her head.

* * *

John smiled at the young man. He could tell that he indeed loved his daughter. "Alright Harry. I'll give you my approval to marry my daughter. Because you make her very happy." Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you Daddy!" said Hermione, who had heard the conversation between Harry and her father. She ran over to her father and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!"

John looked over his daughter's shoulder and saw his wife with a smile on her face. Hermione had told her about her and Harry's betrothal in the living room. Jane was happy to see her only child so happy.

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry, who had summoned her a cup of coffee that landed neatly in front of her. Jane kissed John on cheek. Harry summoned Jane a cup of coffee and it landed neatly in front of her. She gave him a smile and a thank you in return.

* * *

Lily threw her arms around James's neck. "John gave Harry his blessing," and tackled him with kisses.

"Hey love birds break it up." said Sirius.

The couple pulled back and gave them shy smile. The trio turned back to the family. James still had his wife in his arms and played with her red hair.

* * *

Ginny sat in the garden with her arms angrily cross over her chest. Harry was hers not the mudblood that he had befriended almost eight years ago. She worked hard to get the name of Potter to hers. She had given him love potions, and nothing seemed to have stuck. What had changed Harry and why was he concerned for Hermione? She had tried to pull the two chum buddies apart by destroying their friendship, but it didn't work. Nothing worked.

"What can I do to get my Harry back? What can I do to Hermione?" she asked herself out loud.

Fred stood at the back door listening to his little sister, and it made him sick. He wish that she hadn't had changed but he knew that Ginny had changed after she was controlled by Riddle's diary. But dosing Harry was her own doing. Fred truly liked Harry and Hermione. Harry had given him and George their start up money for their shop.

"What are you doing my dear brother?" whispered George and Fred pointed to Ginny.

"I can have some friends kidnap Hermione, and that will leave Harry to me. Harry will be so upset that he'll turn to me for comfort." whispered Ginny.

Fred motioned to the front door. George nodded and the twins left the Burrow in search for Harry.

* * *

"That Ginny makes me sick!" yelled Sirius and threw some popcorn at the parted clouds.

"Padfoot we don't need to make it rain popcorn down on earth." said James and added with a marauder's grin. "Even if it would be totally awesome!"

"Oh yea!" said Padfoot and gave Prongs a high five at the idea of raining popcorn. "Dude that would have been an awesome prank!" James nodded in agreement.

"Ah boys. Harry and Hermione we should worry about. Not raining popcorn or pranks that would have been." said Lily seriously.

"But Lily-"

"Don't you but Lily me James Benjamin Potter." said Lily.

James sighed heavily. "Yes dear." Lily smiled and the trio turned back to earth.

* * *

Harry stood in the mirror trying to flatten down his hair. He winced at the pain every so often that shot through his chest. He shrugged it would never lay flat and walked out of the bathroom. He got dressed into elegantly cut black robes. He was going to visit the Wizarding Bank. He was of the age of seventeen and he had to be shown with dignity when he had matters of importance to attended to.

"Love, are you ready?" asked Hermione, who stood in Harry's bedroom doorway.

Harry turned around and smiled at his betrothed. "You look beautiful." he told her.

"I feel so over dressed." she admitted to him.

Hermione was dressed in deep blue dress robes with swirls of yellow on the bottom hem and on the hem of the bell out sleeves. They hugged her curves beautifully. She had her hair in smooth slick curls cascaded gently down her shoulders. She wore light makeup that enhanced her facial features; especially her bright brown eyes. She wore light bit of jewelry that were gold hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a lion pendant.

"Beautiful." whispered Harry and gently captured her lips with his own. "You're all mine."

They were interrupted when John had called for them to come down stairs. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked down the stairs. They stopped in front of the door.

"Look at you!" said Jane with a bright smile. "You're not kids anymore." Jane brushed away a fallen tear. She didn't want her baby girl growing up.

Harry squeezed Jane's hand. "Hermione will always be your little girl no matter how old she is." he whispered in Jane's ear and kissed her cheek.

They left the house each couple hand in hand.

* * *

Sirius blew his nose into a tissue. "That was so beautiful."

James laughed knowing he was faking. He turned to Lily was drying her eyes with a tissue. He kissed Lily on the forehead and hit Sirius on top of the head.

"Owww Prongs that hurt." hissed Sirius rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Jane, John, Harry and Hermione stood at the brick wall that lead to Diegon Alley. He tapped the bricks with his wand and the wall opened relieving the wizarding community. They stepped through the wall and into the busy street and the wall closed behind them.

People stopped and watched Harry Potter walk and others asked for pictures or autographs. Harry gave them a smile and walked by with Hermione's hand in his followed by her parents. Jane and John quickly realized what he had meant that he was popular now that the war was over. It was worse than when he was baby or when he started Hogwarts. Even worse when Dumbledore and Harry told them that Voldemort had returned. Harry only took one day at a time and tried not to lash out at the people. It was hard at times, but he had Hermione to keep him grounded.

The group stopped in front of the wizard bank and a goblin opened the door for them. Harry and Hermione lead the way into the grand bank and door closed behind them. The people in the bank and goblins stopped what they were doing to watch Harry.

"Don't make me stop what you are doing. Please carry on." said Harry and bowed slightly and the goblins got back to work. Harry stopped at the desk. "Lord Potter, here to see my accountant, trusty and advisor Master Griphook."

"Yes Lord Potter I'll get him please wait and I'll be back momentarily."

"Thank you Mr. Seans." said Harry with a slight bow and watched the goblin leave the desk.

Griphook walked into the main floor and smiled his yellow pointed teeth showed for all to see. "Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to see you again." he said with a bow.

"Thank you for seeing me. I do apologize for not making appointment." said Harry and bowed his head. He looked up. "But I have matters to attend and I seek your advice."

"Yes of course sir. Follow me but the others must stay behind." said Griphook eyeing Hermione and her parents.

Harry smiled. "This is my betrothed Master Griphook and her parents. I would be pleased if they should join us."

"I will allow it, but only for you Lord Potter." said Griphook.

"Thank you Master Griphook." said Harry with an incline of his head respectably.

"Than follow me to my office." said the goblin and led them from the main floor.

* * *

"Well done son." said James with a bright smile. "Nicely done."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Granger family and Harry followed Griphook into a nicely decorated office. It had white stone walls, deep red carpet, a fireplace with a roaring fire in the harp. A mahogany desk, two walls of bookshelves covered with ledgers, several armchairs two in front of the desk and two in front of the fireplace. A table on the right behind the desk that held bottles of liquor and several glasses. A large chandler in the center of the ceiling that lit the room.

"Please have a seat sir." said Griphook motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Harry helped Hermione to the chair on his right and he sat in the left. John quietly followed Harry's actions not knowing the wizarding customs. Griphook turned to large cabinet behind his desk chair. He ran his long finger down the right side. The vault clicked and Griphook grabbed a ledger. He turned around and sat down a large thick book that carried the Potter crest on the covered. The goblin sat down behind his desk.

"Now what can I do for you?" asked Griphook.

"Hogwarts is having difficultly. The school funds are depleted. I need to move some to the Hogwarts vault." said Harry.

"How much would you like moved to your school sir?" asked the Head of Grinngot's Bank.

"100,000 million sir."

Jane and John looked at each in shock. Harry was talking about the millions like it was nothing but knut. They turned their attention back to Harry and his accountant wondering what would do next.

"Very good sir." said Griphook and magically moved the money to the vault. "Now what else sir."

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. He turned back his betrothed and they quietly discussed the money that needed or wanted to be moved. He nodded and turned back to the goblin.

"This is what should be done Master Griphook and Harry told him to give each store in Diegon Alley and Hogsmeade 100,000 thousand for repairs on their stores and the same amount to the bank for their own repairs.

"You are a very good wizard, sir. Just as your father and grandparents. They cared more about others and their means to work and rebuild. They did it after the first war and in return those stories were given you 10 percent of their earnings. The Potters did protest but the companies wouldn't take no for answer." Griphook explained.

Harry, Hermione, John and Jane smiled at they young man's generosity to help his fellow witches and wizards. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"Now, concerning my will. I wish to change a few matters." said Harry.

"Your will?" said Griphook stunned at what he was hearing. It was rare that someone changed their will. Harry nodded. "Very well sir. He flipped through the thick book and found Harry's will. He handed Harry a fresh piece of parchment.

Harry scooted his chair closer to desk and began making out new will. He took out Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, but kept Fred, George and added Bill and Fleur Weasely and Charlie Weasely. He increased Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape's amount of money. He added John and Jane Granger.

"And what of my betrothed?" asked Harry looked up from his will.

"Very good question Lord Potter." said Griphook. "Once you are married her name will automatically be placed under spouse."

Harry nodded and continued with his will. He upped the amount on the Hogwarts fund after his death. He couldn't help but add Madame Poppy Pomphery to his will. She had taken care of him during his time at Hogwarts. He signed his named at the bottom. He read over it several times and handed it over to Griphook.

"Thank you sir." said the goblin and he placed it in the book. "What else can I do for you."

Harry thought for a moment. He turned to Hermione who shook her head. He turned to the goblin. "I believe that is all Master Griphook. I'll contact you if I'll need you."

Griphook rose from his chair followed by Harry and Hermione. John and Jane rose from their chairs. Harry thanked the goblin bow respectably and left the office with Hermione, John and Jane in tow.

The family walked out into the streets and saw many witches and wizards repairing their stores. Mr. Ollivander nodded at Harry, who respectably returned the nod.

Fred and George found Harry in the street. The twins had spent most of the morning trying to find him. They had heard that he was in town they quickly made their way to Diegon Alley.

"Mate, thank goodness we found you." said George.

"We have news-" said Fred.

"-and you won't-" said George.

"- like what it is." said Fred and George together.

"Let's go to your store." suggest Harry, who knew that their joke shop was the only place that wasn't destroyed.

The twins nodded and they lead the way down the street. Fred opened the door with a wave of his wand. They stepped over the threshold. Fred closed and locked the door behind him. They led them up the stairs in the back of shop. The group entered the twins apartment.

The apartment was simple with a couch, fireplace, armchairs carpet floor. A kitchen with a round table that fit six. A stove counter and fridge. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A muggle T.V. and movies.

They all got comfortable in the living room. Fred and George told Harry about Ginny's plan to get to him. Their family's plot to get the Potter money and name for their own. Harry only shook his head. It was worse than he thought.

Harry ran his fingers through hair making it messier than normal. "That's it. I'm hiring guards. I will not see my family in danger. The war was bad enough now your crazy sister is out to harm Hermione." he hissed.

Fred and George swallowed hard when they saw shire anger in Harry's green eyes. They had only seen that look once and it wasn't pretty. The twins couldn't help but agree with Harry's plans.

"I want Tonks here now." hissed Harry.

Fred quickly got up and floo for the auror. Tonks stepped out of the fireplace and knocked off the ashes from their robes. She tuck long strain of purple hair behind her ear.

"Whatch'a Harry." said Tonks with bright smile, but quickly faded when she saw his face. "What's the matter?" said asked sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

Harry went into explaining about Ginny with Fred and George's help telling the auror more about their sister's plot. Tonks was stunned at the information about the young woman. She liked Ginny, but she wasn't surprised. Not anymore.

"I'll paid you 100 thousand a week for your services. I'll speak with Headmistress McGonagall."

"Harry I can't take your money." said Tonks and stuck her hair behind her ear.

Hermione had noticed Tonks did that when she was nervous or uncomfortable with the direction of a conversation. But what caught her attention was the square diamond ring on her left hand.

"Remus proposed!" squealed Hermione in excitement.

Tonks smiled and nodded her head. "Yea last week."

"Congratulations." said the group.

"Sorry Harry continue." Hermione told him.

He smiled kissed Hermione's hand and turned back to Tonks. "Do I have your services Auror Tonks?"

Tonks's eyes widen at the way Harry was addressing her. She knew that he was a lord but he never was he formal with her. Not even when he to asked her to guard the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Tonks inclined her head. "You have my services Lord Potter," and she looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Harry, I don't need protection." hissed Hermione. "I can take care of myself."

Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione. He took her hands into his own. "Love, I know you can defend yourself. I don't your abilities. I want you safe. Ginny is unstable. She is dangerous."

"I agree with Harry dear." said John, now understanding what the Potions Master had told him. 'Trust me,' he heard Professor Snape's voice in his head.

Hermione opened her mouth her protest. The thought of a guard was crazy. But she remember that at one point in time that the Potters had guards. Because they had too many enemies that were out to assassinate the Potters.

Fred and George laughed when they saw Hermione huff and cross her arms over her chest. The twins knew that Harry had won the fight. She sat back and stared at the twins with narrowed eyes. Fred stuck his tongue out at Hermione. She grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the red head.

"Fine Potter. You've won this fight. But I'll win soon." said Hermione.

* * *

James laughed at the scene. It seemed that Harry had Lily's talent in winning the argument. But he mainly let her win. So it wouldn't turn out into flew blown out fight. He remembered the last time that have happen. He was stuck in the guest bedroom for three weeks. But she was pregnant with Harry at the time. He did learn his lesson quickly.

Lily stood behind James and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. She kissed his cheek and looked down at the parted clouds. He told his wife what had just happened. She was glad that Harry was taking action quickly.

"I'm glad he's serious about all this." said Sirius, who had just flopped down next James.

Lily squealed in surprise when James pulled her into his lap. He kissed her on the nose.

* * *

"When do I start?" asked Tonks.

John nodded at Harry, who took that was ok that she can stay with them. Jane nodded in agreement.

"This evening." said Harry. "I want you at the Grangers at six sharp."

Tonks nodded rose from the couch. She bowed slightly and told them she'd be there at six. She left the way she entered. Harry and the Grangers thanked the twins for the news and they flooed back to the Leaky Caldron to pick up the car and head home.

Minerva sat in her office with Severus reading over the mountain of bills. They had slowly began to work on the wards, but they needed Harry's help since he carries the Gryffindor blood to make them stronger. The Headmistress looked up when she heard a tap on the window, and she saw a snow white owl. She flicked her wand and the window opened. Hedwig flew into the office and landed on the desk. She dropped the letter on top of the bills.

"Hello girl." said Minerva and gently stroked the owl on the head.

She picked up the envelope turned it over and saw the Potter crest. She cracked it and pulled out the letter. It read:

_Headmistress, _

_I have placed money in the Hogwarts vault this morning. Please use it in what every you see fit. If you should need more please let me know. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord H.J. Potter _

Minerva looked up from the letter and turned to Severus. "We can repair the school," and she handed it to Severus.

He quickly read over the letter. "How much has he placed in the vault?"

Minerva looked again into the envelope and saw a slip of paper and she read it out loud. "100,000 million."

"What?" said Severus and quickly took the note from the headmistress. "Sweet mother of Merlin. I never knew that Potter had that much."

"It appears so. We can hire people to help repair the school." she smiled. "Thank you Hedwig." She hooted and flew out the window.

"I told you things would work themselves out." said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Tonks walked around the Granger's home placing up protective wards that would alert of any Weasely blood that would come within 100 feet of the house. Harry stood on the porch watching auror. He felt much better that the auror was there to protect his family.

"Come in Tonks. It's getting late." said Harry looking at his watch that Dumbledore had left him in his will. "It's pasted 12 am. That should be enough for tonight. I'll help you tomorrow."

Tonks nodded and walked inside and Harry closed the door behind the auror. They turned in for the night. It had been a long and exhausting day.

* * *

"Harry's turned out to be a very good man." said James to Lily with a smile.

* * *

Please hit the button and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius sat in a comfortable Lazy-Boy with a large bowl of KFC and a coke enjoying the movie Keeping Mum that Harry and Hermione were watching.

"She hit him with the iron. Ouch that doesn't hurt much." said Sirius and took a big bite of chicken.

"What's up Padfoot?" asked James.

"Shhh. I'm watching a movie." said Sirius waving a chicken bone at his fellow marauder.

"What are you doing boys." said Lily taking a chicken leg from Sirius's bowl. "Oh I love this movie. It has my favorite actress, Maggie Smith."

"Shh." said the marauders. Lily huffed and leaned against James and watched the movie.

Tonks smiled at the sleeping couple. She pulled a blanket over them, turned off the lights and the movie.

"Boo! Tonks that was wrong. It was getting good!" yelled Sirius and threw a chicken bone through the parted clouds. "Ops sorry mister!" he yelled when the bone hit him on the head.

Lily hit Sirius over the head. She smirked triumphantly that she had finally gotten through his head not to throw things through the parted clouds. She turned back to Hermione and Harry.

* * *

"I hope the wards are strong for you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I don't want anything happening to you. While Hermione and I are away." said Harry as he sat down at the kitchen table. (Hermione was still asleep.)

"They'll be fine Harry you've done enough really." said Jane. "You've done plenty. If we need safety we'll portkey to the safe house in France."

Harry nodded and got up to cook breakfast. He and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts at nine not be rushed. Tonks was meeting them at King's Cross Station.

"Maybe I should ask Kingsley to stand guard here."

"No Harry well be fine." said John reassuring his future son-in-law. He nodded turned back to stove. "I'm sorry I'm just worried."

Hermione walked into the kitchen smiled and said good morning to her parents. She walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stepped back and let Hermione stand in front of him and they fixed breakfast together.

"He's so good with her." whispered John and smiled at his wife. "I couldn't have asked for a better man for our daughter."

* * *

"Yep. Harry's the best!" said Sirius raising his coke to the man. "Considering he just about raised himself he did a pretty good job."

Lily frowned at the statement but nodded in agreement. James kissed his wife on the temple and whispered words of comfort.

Tonks smiled and stood at the front door waiting on Harry and Hermione. He wanted to check on the progress on the repairs on Hogwarts. He had received an owl from the Headmistress that she had hired workers, but she needed him to help place up some stronger wards.

Kingsley smiled at Tonks, who had opened the door. He was going to be guarding Hermione's parents while they were away. John and Jane protested that the wards were plenty to keep them safe, but Harry felt better with an auror protecting his future in-laws. They finally gave into Harry's request and the trio left the Grangers' home to Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and Tonks appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Harry flicked his wand and the gates opened. They walked through and it closed soon as they entered the grounds. Harry smiled and gently stroked the black skeletal horse's nose before joining the two women in the carriage. The horse slowly made his way to the castle.

The carriage stopped at the front door and Harry helped Hermione and Tonks from the carriage. He turned and smiled at Professor McGonagall, who had played such a large apart of his life. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"The castle looks good Professor." said Hermione with a smile looking at the repairs.

Minerva motioned them to enter the castle. The trio stepped over the threshold. Harry walked around the entrance and took out his wand. He turned to the front door, and closed it with a flicked of his wand. He whispered a complex spell with a series of difficult movements. The door glowed and quickly vanished just as it had appeared.

"Hello Mr. Potter." said Severus quietly walking up to the group.

Hermione jumped and turned around with her hand over her heart. "You startled me Professor Snape.

Severus smirked at the young woman in front of him. "Than I haven't lost my touch of sneaking up on students. Shall we look over at the Great Hall next?"

Harry turned to the Deputy Headmaster and nodded strongly. They all walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked around twisting his wand between his index finger and thumb. He heard the workers outside repairing the outer of castle.

He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that the great enchanted ceiling was unable to copy the weather outside. It only showed the dark gloomy weather it was on the night of the battle.

"It seems that the dark weather has effected the magic of the hall." whispered Harry. "I can feel it's magic radiating off the storm."

Harry cast a silent spell over the ceiling with a wave of his wand. He smiled when he saw the ceiling slowly turn to the weather outside. It was clear cloudless day. He put his wand up his sleeve.

Harry led the way out of the Great Hall and they stopped at every Tower and classroom of the castle in search of any dark objects. The most were found in the Slytherin common room and the seventh year dorms. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Now your office Headmistress." said Harry. Minerva gave him a puzzled. "It's only for safety Minerva." They stopped at statue. Harry smiled, "Hello Giagus."

"Hello Lord Potter." said statue. "How are we doing this morning?"

"Well. I must ask you are there any dark objects in the office?"

"I'll check," and Giagus' statue smoothed like an empty canvas when the occupants move to visit other paintings.

"I had not idea he was alive." whispered Tonks in awe.

Harry's green eyes shined behind his round glasses. "Oh yes. We have become good friends. He is very helpful in many ways.

Giagus return with a book and ring that belong to Riddle. Harry took the items from the beak of the statue.

"Thank you. I'll get rid of these. It's not safe for them to be in the castle. Even if they are destroyed." said Harry and patted his head. "I'll see you soon."

"I look forward to it, Sir." said Giagus and inclined his head respectable.

"If there isn't anything else we must take our leave." said Harry. "I know Mrs. Granger has supper waiting for us."

"No dear that's all. Thank you." said Minerva and lead Harry, Hermione and Tonks to the doors.

When they stepped out of the castle they saw that it was dark. The sky was full of bright stars. Harry helped Hermione and Tonks into the carriage and they road down to the gates. They apparrated back to the Grangers home.

* * *

Harry turned to Tonks before he entered the house and informed the young auror to go home and visit Remus for a few days. Kingsley would take over guard duty. She smiled and quickly left to see her boyfriend. Harry entered the house and found the Grangers and Kingsley at the table.

"Kingsley, I was wondering if you would like to work for me. This will allow Tonks to see Remus and give each a break." said Harry hoping for a yes.

"I'd like that very much. The desk job isn't for me." he told Harry.

"Great. You will each work two weeks and then switch guarding duty." Harry told him and Kingsley nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ginny laid on her stomach with a thick book resting on her pillow. She flipped through pages in hope to find a potion or spell for Harry to fall in love with her. She wanted Harry back. She couldn't understand why Harry had broken up with her in a letter. It was such a cowards way to end a relationship. She was going to get him back at all cost.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bill's home, Fleur sat at the kitchen table feeding their baby girl, October. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a button nose. Bill walked into the room and kissed his wife and daughter.

"How was your day dear?" asked Fleur, who's English had improved greatly due to Hermione's help over the years.

Bill took his five month old daughter into his arms. He kissed her temple. He informed her of Harry hiring Kingsley and Tonks as guards around the clock when he visited him to destroy the ring and diary.

Fleur nodded actually not blaming him wanting to protect the one he loved from his mad family that they had become. She knew that they were blinded by greed.

"They're horrible." said Fleur. "Ginny and Ron are the worst out of them all."

Bill nodded sadly at the idea of his family's actions towards two of the most loving people he had ever met. He was just glad he still had Harry's friendship and trust. He was glad that Harry and Hermione still had the twins as well.

* * *

The time at the Grangers had ended more quickly then Harry and Hermione wanted. They soon found themselves back at King's Cross Station. The students were going to start from the beginning of their seventh year. And since the seventh year was going to contain double the students then normal. Harry had fixed up the third floor as another tower for the older students that were going to retake their seventh year. It was best way not to over crowd the younger students. Their was going to another table added. The houses was simple called, Hogwarts Tower.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to John and Jane and boarded the train. The couple took a seat in the every back that had one other occupant, Remus Lupin. Tonks gasped at the sight of her boyfriend. Hermione smiled at the couple. Harry had told the Headmistress to rehire Remus as the Dense Against Dark Arts Professor. She quickly agreed. The two couple got comfortable for the long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was going to be a interest year.

* * *

"Yea! They're going back to Hogwarts!" cheered Sirius.

"Moony's back teaching! I knew he'd make a great teacher." said James with a smile.

"Yea, he's great with the kids." Lily said in agreement.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter. Flames will be ignored!


	7. Chapter 7

The Great was filled with the inhabitance of castle for the welcome back feast. The older students sat at their table. The Hogwarts flag hung above them. They waited for the first years to enter the hall to be sorted into their houses. The golden doors opened and the first years entered being lead by the Deputy Headmaster Professor Snape.

Tonks sat next to Remus looking out across the hall and finally spotted Ron Weasely sitting three people away from Harry and Hermione. She knew that the two youngest Weaselys wouldn't try anything out in open, unless they were total idiots. She knew they were smarter then anyone thought. They had to be not to be caught for years by their actions.

Professor Snape turned on his heels his black robes twirled around his ankles. He looked at the new students with a smirked. He always wondered who would be the most promising out of the first years. He turned to the students and called out their names and placed the sorting hat onto their heads, and they were sorted into their houses. He returned to Great Hall after returning the sorting hat and stool back to the Headmistress's Office, and took his seat next to Professor McGonagall.

Minerva stood up and looked out across the hall with a twinkle in her brown eyes behind her square glasses. "Welcome new students and welcome back older students. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Quidditch tryout notices will be posted on your house notice boards. And to Hogwarts House please give your Head of House your apprenticeship notice papers by December 28th."

"Whom is our Head of House?" called out Draco Malfoy.

Minerva chuckled slightly. "I do apologize. Your Head of House is our DADA's Professor Lupin, who would like to welcome back and I wish you luck Professor. Now, enjoy the feast." said Professor McGonagall. She sat down and the food appeared on the five tables.

The Great Hall was full of students telling their friends of their break and the trips they took to get away from Wizarding Britain. Harry turned his head and looked at the head table and nodded respectable to Professor Snape.

Neville moved away from Ron and sat down across from Harry and Hermione. He remember that his Gran told him that the Longbottom and Potter family clans had been friends for many generations. He truly liked Harry so he decided to continued the family ties, and maybe form a stronger friendship like his parents were with James and Lily.

"Hi Neville." said Harry with smile. He noticed Neville had claimed his heritance over the break. He wore the Longbottom family crest of a falcon with a L in the lower bottom. "Lord Longbottom." Harry inclined his head respectable.

Neville blushed slightly but threw a roll at the seeker. Harry quickly caught the roll and took a bite out of it. Hermione hit Harry on the arm.

"Ouch. The abuse I go through." said Harry rubbing his right arm.

"Don't play with your food." Hermione told him.

* * *

"Ha! Ha!" gasped Sirius and shoved James in the arm. He held out is hand to the take chocolate frog. "A bets a bet. You said Hermione wouldn't Harry. Cough it up Prongs."

James stuck out his bottom lip and handed over his chocolate frog. "What if Harry's card in the box. I'm his dad. I think I should get the first one." whinnied James.

"Nope. I got it." said Lily sitting down between the two marauders.

James leaned over his wife shoulder and read:

**Harry James Potter known as the Boy-Who-Lived and Defeated- You-Know-Who is known as one of the youngest seekers in Gryffindor quidditch history to date. A winner of the Tri-Wizard Tourment in 1994. **

James took the card from his wife and smiled and the picture of his son. Sirius ripped open his frog and groaned at the card.

"I got you!" said Sirius shoving his card in James's face.

James took the card and laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Dude, it's a cheesy picture." he groaned.

"Boys, they're in they're in the Hogwarts Tower." said Lily pointing through the parted clouds.

Sirius and James turned their attention back earth. James pulled Lily close and watched their son.

* * *

Tonks walked into the boys dorms and drew out her wand. The Headmistress told her that Harry and Ron were going to be sharing a dorm. She knew that her job was to protect Harry and Hermione.

"Tonks," said Kinsley from doorway and she turned around. "Harry called me to stay here and you are to stay with Hermione. He's upped our pay if we stay around the clock."

Tonks's eyes widen. "He's paying us more to stay around the clock and Minerva's ok with this?"

Kingsley nodded his head. I'll take things from here."

"Right-o." said the auror and she left the boys dorm.

* * *

"Money's definitely not a question when it comes to Hermione's safety. Is there?" said James.

"You'd do the same thing for me James." said Lily. He nodded and kissed his wife.

* * *

Hermione walked into her room and saw Pansy Perkinsons sitting on a bed near the window. "So, your one of my roommates?"

"It looks that way Granger." said Pansy.

Hermione sat down on her four post bed across from the once Slytherin. She removed her shoes and sat them under her bed. She slowly removed the pens from her hair and let the curls gracefully fall pasted her shoulders.

"Potter surprised me when he saved Professor Snape's life." whispered Pansy. "In a way he's earned my respect."

"Are you serious?" said Hermione in shock. Pansy nodded her head.

Tonks knocked on the door and stuck her head into the room. "Hermione is it ok for me to come in?"

"Yea." she told the auror.

Tonks walked into the room and sat down the bed that was going to bed hers next to the Hermione's bed. She told Hermione about her staying in the dorm for her protection.

"You're kidding me right?" said Hermione with a raised brow.

Tonks shook her head. "Lord Potter is paying me to protect you Hermione, and I will do my job. Kingsley is in the boys room. Harry is rooming with Neville, Ron, and Draco Malfoy." she told Hermione.

"Very well." whispered Hermione. "Stubborn man." She laid back on the bed.

Pansy raised a brow at Hermione and shook her head. She crawled into bed with a book. Hermione turned her head to the side to read the title: _Angels and Demons by Dan Brown _

"I love Dan Brown." said Hermione.

Pansy looked over her book and raised a brow at the once Gryffindor. "Really?" Hermione nodded her head. "One moment." She got off the bed and pulled a large trunk out from under bed. She flipped the clasped and opened the trunk. "Come on." she told her new room mate. "You too auror."

Pansy stepped over the edge of the trunk and walked down several spiral stairs and onto the main floor. Hermione and Tonks quickly followed and the lid closed behind Tonks.

"Wow! A portable library." said Hermione in awe.

The library was two story tall with books that ranged from potions, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, dark arts, wizard biographies, quidditch and medical texts books. Muggle authors, fairytales, biographies, fiction, science fiction and romance novels. A couch and two armchairs sat in the middle of the room and a desk sat on the side.

"Neat." said Tonks looking at the books.

Pansy couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face. She didn't know why she was allowing Hermione to look at her private library. She had never let anyone into her haven. She guest it was because she always trusted the bookworm, but she had never truly had anyone love books like she does.

"Chose one Granger." said Pansy. "But it's not to leave the dorm. If it is taken from the dorm it will magically be placed back into the library and I will _never _allow you to share my books. Got it?"

"I give you my word." said Hermione.

"You are not allowed in here without me. Got it?"

"Yep got it." said Hermione with a nodded and walked around the large room.

"Grab one too auror and the rules are the same for you." said Pansy seriously. Tonks beamed at the young woman and walked over to shelves.

Pansy sat down on the couch with her book as the other two roamed the library. She might actually learn to like the two girls. She had never really had friends in her house. She mainly kept to herself. It took a great deal to earn her trust. Hermione had earned it many years ago by always defending Severus Snape believing him as good man and trusting him with her life.

Hermione and Tonks sat down in the armchairs across from the couch with their books. The trio sat in the library reading quietly until the clock on the wall chimed 11:00pm. They left the library with their books back into the dorm. Pansy slid the trunk under bed just as Lavender Brown and Padma Patil walked into room giggling.

"What are you doing in here Slytherin whore?" said Padma. "My sister is supposed to be in here."

"Change in plans stupid bitch." hissed Pansy.

"Now can't we all just play nice." said Tonks looking from Padma to Pansy.

"What are you doing in here auror?" asked Lavender.

Tonks narrowed her eyes her long purple hair turning red with anger. She didn't mind Pansy calling her auror at lest it was in a friendly way and not snobbish.

"I am here on Lord Potter's orders." hissed Tonks.

"Oh really?" said Padma sarcastically not believing a word the auror said. "Lord Potter huh? So Potter thinks he can do what ever he wants because he defeated You-Know-Who. You-"

Padma was cut off by Hermione, who slammed the girly-girly into the wall with her hand around her throat. "You listen to me you worthless bitch that just taking up people's use of air. You will show these women respect." hissed Hermione. "I know you didn't fight on the battle field. I saw you hide in the bushes."

Pansy smirked at Hermione. She walked over to her and slowly removed Hermione's hand when Padma began to turn purple. "Easy Granger we don't need in Azkaban." Hermione starred at Padma with anger. "Oh and Patil this is for insulting Potter," and she drew back her arm and punched Padma in the face. "Never do it again."

Tonks smirked at Pansy and sat down on her bed followed by Hermione and Pansy, who sat down on their beds. Padma ran to the bathroom to look at her face. Lavender quickly followed her friend. Pansy, Tonks and Hermione laughed when they heard her scream.

"Aww poor girl." cried Pansy sarcastically, "Her beautiful face is damaged goods." Hermione laughed hard at the sight of those that would see her in the morning.

The trio got ready for bed and laid down listening to the girls in the bathroom crying not knowing what to do about the large burse forming. It was the start of a strange friendship.

* * *

Sirius rolled on the clouds laughing uncontrollably. He knew not the anger Hermione. The sight of the Slytherin punching the girl that always teased his godson's girlfriend was just priceless.

"Stop that." said Lily trying to hold back her own laughter but failed when James tackled her ribs with tickles.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	8. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
